shoot_an_arrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure 3.1
Before Rubick, Mir, and Clang head to the Glassworks, leaving Bardakus and Kranks at the Rusty Dragon, they are joined by Kaycee Arlour. Kaycee, also staying at the inn, has overheard of Ameiko's disappearance and shares the party's concern. Heading out as a group they arrive across town at the Glassworks finding the usual black smoke pouring from the chimneys and hearing the deep rumble of the furnaces. All of the doors are locked and curtains are drawn. Several party members overhear the shrill, gleeful shrieks of a group of goblins through the windows. At the service entrance of the building Rubick magically operates the locking mechanism on one of the windows unlocking it. Mir enters through the window and gestures for the others to do the same before being reminded that he can unlock the service door immediately next to the window, allowing the party access, which he does.Once in the building a cursory exploration of the building reveals many broken works of glass and furniture. The workers quarters and kitchen are a more grisly sight with blood splattered throughout the rooms. There are trails of blood leading from the living area to the main workroom of the building - it appears as though many bodies have been pulled along this route. The party follows the trail to a doorway beyond which they can hear the nearby shrieks of the goblins as they celebrate with reckless abandon, smashing panes of glass and flinging molten glass about with the glassworkers' tools.Mir opens the door and a quick battle ensues. A potentially nasty situation is made comical when Rubick applies a little grease causing several of the eight goblins to fall flailing to the floor. As usual, Clangeddin's falchion dispatches of several of the goblins as does Mir's rapier. Kaycee's mighty arrows are used to validate the solidity of the distant wall in as non-lethal a way as possible. As the battle is ending one of the goblins runs away and escapes into the hallway using the far exit before being followed by Kaycee while Rubick and Mir bind the last living goblin with some of Mir's rope. Kaycee is able to see that the escaping goblin is actually heading deeper into the Glassworks rather than heading of the exit and yells to the party. Mir heads out the entrance they arrived through in an attempt to head-off the goblin and off his head only to arrive, unbeknownst to him, after the goblin has already passed. The only possible route for his escape is the stairs heading to the basement.Mir leads the way to the basement, followed by Kaycee and then Clang. Eventually Rubick, who is attempting to interrogate a goblin with no shared language, realizes that the party has left him. Hoping the goblin is there when he returns he knocks it out with his quarterstaff before heading to the basement.In the basement Mir and Kaycee begin a stealthy recon as Clang descends noisily into the basement and loudly announces that he can see two doors. Clang continues his noisy approach and rounds a corner where he is forcefully impaled by an arrow nearly killing him. Announcing his newest piercing, Clang makes a hasty retreat leaving Mir and Kaycee to find a bound Ameiko, conscious but heavily injured. After verifying that Ameiko is in-fact stable Mir and Kaycee approach the opening where the Clang's newest accessory likely emerged. Down the opposite side of the hall Rubick approaches carefully. As the three close on the door a lone goblin is energetically ejected from the door opening before slamming into the opposing wall - before being quickly dispatched by Mir's rapier. Rubick steps over the goblin's corpse and spray's the last remaining enemy with a burst of colour. The enemy, a half-elf correctly presumed to be Tsuto, is incapacitated and the adventurers take turns bludgeoning him into unconsciousness. Once unconscious, Tsuto is bound and relieved of his possessions by Mir. After a thorough investigation the Drunkards find Tsuto's notebook and learn that he is an agent of Nualia (who has begun her transition from Aasimar to the demonic - rather then being dead) who has helped coordinate the goblin raid on Sandpoint. Additionally, he is in the process of evaluating several options for a larger, 200 goblin, raid. A key part of this larger raid is Malfeshnekor, whom Nualia has indicated she believes she can free from somewhere under Thistletop. A quick exploration of the remainder of the Glassworks basement and main level reveals two things: there is an old smuggler's tunnel that has been re-opened by Tsuto and that pesky goblin that Rubick had knocked out has disappeared.The Drunkards then escort Ameiko and the bound Tsuto back to the garrison and inform the current head of the guard of the grisly remains that are at the Glassworks.